BASR
by Rose151
Summary: Bradley and Stacy are ending another day, but during that day, Bradley had been acting strange... Based off the Canadian cartoon, "Stickin Around", this is probably the VERY 1st romantic or ANY fic revolving around the show! Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! ...Except the writing of this fanfic. :p

Another one of those days. School's done for the day, Already did whatever, nothing to do... Bradley'd been struggling with something all day. Stacy didn't know what it was, but he was acting awefully strange. Maybe stranger than usual. She would glance over at him at class and he would be playing with his pencil, which is probably ok 'cause he usually has problems paying attention in class, but today...

"Everything ok, B-Man? You've been acting weired all day."

He just seemed so _distracted..._

"Whaddya mean? Of course I'm fine!"

"Bradley, you couldn't even conduct a character for our latest movie that we'd do everyday!"

" Well you can't expect me to just draw one out of a hat every time, now can't you?"

She gave up. At least his attitude's the same...in a way.

Even their friends noticed his change while they were playing. The movie was supposed to be perfect, for whatever audience would actually watch. Stacy was supposed to star as the beautiful, oh-so-talented beautician at a local hairdresser when it suddenly get's heldup by a couple of thugs-Lance and Russel, of course-out to steal some of her precious shampoos and conditioners to sell off on the black market. Bradley was supposed to be the hero.

" What's up with Bradley today?" They would say. It was the same answer everytime: "Beats me!"

They were just walking down a local street on their way home, or somewhere, it's still too early to eat dinner-

"AUGH! I can't _take_ this, anymore!" Bradley suddenly lets out. "Stace...I gotta talk to you."

"You finally gonna tell me what's been bothering you?"

"..Yeah..."

"Well then, spill it!"

He stared at his fingers as he thought, twiddling and pulling them in a nervous motion.

"Well...I have a bit of a problem. It's...REALLY hard to get out..."

"Yeah..." She stared.

"I think...," He took a deep breath. "...I...ITHINKIHAVEACRUSHONSOMEBODY!!"

"WHAT?!"

"I...I have a crush on somebody."

She couldn't believe her ears: the almighty Bradley, who thinks all things related to love and romance is nothing but some girly-girl obsession that'll make any _sane_ man trow up...has a CRUSH??

"WOAH! WAAIIT A MINUTE, here! YOU, out of ALL the people I know, have a CRUSH?!"

"-It's not what you think-"

"Oh, REALLY!" Stacey was SO ready for this! "WHO is it, then! Let me guess, is iiit...Ashley? You've AAALWAYS had a thing for her-"

" NO, it's NOT her!"

"Well, then who else could it be?!"

" I don't know! I don't even know if you would believe me!

_"Is he serious?"_ Stacy thought. "NOW you don't even know who it is! Honestly, B-Man, this "crush" of yours has REALLY messed with your head-"

He suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders. "STACE!! ...It's you. The person I'm crushing on...is you."

..._"...No...no way!...This CAN'T be happening!!"_ Is she going nuts? Is her world suddenly crashing down on her? Her best friend has a crush...on HER??

"OkAAAY...Bradley, I think it's about time I stop trying to make you watch my movies for now on-"

"I KNEW you wouldn't believe me! SEE? Wasn't I right?"

"Well, what do you _expect _me to think?! My best friend just suddenly comes out of nowhere and tells me that he's CRUSHING on me?? What am I SUPPOSED to think?!"

He didn't know what to say.She _was_ right, though... They've been friends for he didn't know HOW long and suddenly THIS comes along... If only things were different... Stacy interupts him.

"I mean, what happened to the great, MACHO Bradley that I _so_ knew and, at least, ...thought I knew...?"

"Well..." He shrugged. "I guess he's gone."

Now it was HER turn to not have a word to say. "...How do I believe you? How do I know this isn't some sceme to get me to buy you more comics or Cheese-Poopers, or something?"

He just stared at her. Out of all the things that he could EVER possibly love...his snacks, his comics, his willingness to get his way... This...THING that he's feeling right now is probably the strongest he's ever felt. At least now, he could use his assertiveness to get what he wants. And what he wants now is for her to believe him.

"Well..." Bradley walked up to her and put his hands on her arms, pulling her a little closer. "I guess there's one way to find out." Before she could say another word, he leaned in and, trying VERY hard not to hurt her, gently placed his lips on hers.

Their heads were swimming, hearts pounding: either didn't know what to do next. Stacy's eyes were wide open when he kissed her. SO many thoughts, or at least they're PROBABLY thoughts, were going through her head. Everything was going too fast for her to keep up! She hated this. Hated that her best friend had changed so dramatically. Hated that her VERY FIRST KISS was with HIM! But yet...

Stacy's eyes drooped closed and she let her body relax.

They broke off. Bradley was shaking and gasping for air. So was she. When all was ok, they looked up, not knowing what to do or say next. He smiled.

"So, NOW do you believe me?!"

Stacy stared at him. A hand lay nestled on her chest. What to say, what to do... She looked down...looked up...and smiled. Just a little, but it was enough.

He smiled, too. "What?"

Her looks went serious. Stacy took a few steps forewad, practically ran to him, grabbed his shirt and kissed him.

Now it was HIS turn to be dumfounded! But he knew at least what to do next. Wrapping his arms around her, Bradley kissed Stacy back. Her style was a little rougher than his, well, ALOT rougher, but he didn't care. He got her in a position that he'd been waiting so long to have her in. Everything seemed SO perfect...

The second kiss broke and they held each other as they caught their breath. Bradley looked around. "Oh, MAN!" He just realized where they were: still standing in the middle of the street! He grabbed her hand and let her to the nearest alleyway. They found an area behind a building.

"What?!" Stacy said.

"Didn't you realize where we WERE?! ANYONE could've SEEN us!"

Stacy realized this, but thought about it. "SO?! YOU didn't seem to have a problem with it when you kissed me, for your big, fat information!"

"YOU didn't seem to have a problem with it, EITHER!"

She blushed. "WELL...!"

"We're just lucky that none of our friends saw us! We're even MORE lucky that Lance and Russel didn't see us! If they did, they'd NEVER let it down!"

THAT never accurred to her before! At least the streets were deserted! If anyone HAD come... "At least we're alone, now. So, tell me, B-Man, when did all this happen? You know, the feelings for me?"

Bradley smiled. "I think it occurred to me last night. Or maybe I've just been feeling it for a while, now. I was flipping through the channels last night, looking for that cool monster movie that I heard was on TV and I happened to stop on some luvy-duvy movie. I guess it got me thinking. Thinking about me...about us."

She didn't speak.

He continued. "So, what about you? What made you suddenly wanna kiss me?"

"I..." She was speachless. Realizing what she did... "I guess...I've just never been kissed before. I guess I just wanted to experience it, again."

Bradley smiled, again. This time, with a blush. He walked over to her and put his hand in her hair, loving the texture and the moment they were in again. Stacy carressed one of his cheeks with a hand, falling for the moment as well. They were both fighting off the urge to kiss again when Bradley suddenly looked at his watch.

"Aw, MAN!" They had to get home: it was dinnertime.

Stacy looked at his watch. "Oh, NO! My Mom's gonna kill me if I'm late!" She started to run off, but Bradley had her hand. They looked at each other again, not wanting to let go, but had to. Fingers slipped. As they parted ways, Bradley had a thought.

"Stace!"

"What?!"

"...Do you...love me?"

She stared at him again. And smiled. "...Yeah."

"Cool. I love you, too."

They finally parted ways.


End file.
